1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit having improved color reproducibility and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel of a non-self-emissive display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, does not emit light by self-emission. The non-self-emissive display device displays an image using the light provided from a backlight unit. The backlight unit includes a light source and a light guide plate converting the light emitted from the light source into a surface light source.
The light guide plate guides and diffuses the light incident thereto through one side portion thereof and provides the diffused light to an entire surface of the display panel. The light incident to the light guide plate travels through the light guide plate, and then exits through a front surface of the light guide plate, which faces the display panel.